Ex Praeda
"Every light casts a shadow; that is where you will find us." - Kage, on the topic of Ex Praeda History Ex Praeda started out just like every other gang but through violence and intelligence has risen to become one of the most prominent and powerful criminal organizations in the system. A criminal organization that may have started small in regard, in times of late has it become something vast and large. With aspirations beyond what petty criminals would have, Ex Praeda operates as a syndicate exploiting the ruined situation of Earth. There are many things the syndicate has its hands in: extortion, kidnapping, murder-for-hire, information brokerage, espionage, narcotics, slavery and the oldest criminal professions - pimping and prostitution. While certainly influential, the syndicate has vouched for a small part of the colony. Many buildings serve as fronts for Ex Praeda including a plethora of small businesses and larger such as the RedTail functioning as semi-legitimate incomes and money-laundering operations; but also each providing an advantage or perk with which the family may benefit. Ex Praeda holds much political sway compared to other criminal organizations, both in forces such as the Corsairs, Marshals, and Junkhounds alike and in businesses. Ex Praeda(usually) possess a subtle touch when dealing with delicate situations, preferring a form of elegance to the crudeness the remnants of the underworld can offer but none should be fooled into thinking them unwilling to get their hands dirty. Ex Praeda also regards itself as something of a tight-knit family rather than just a gang of criminals; priding loyalty to each other and its principals above mere criminality and income. Summary Ex Praeda is a criminal syndicate meaning they are a combination of criminals from all walks of life, capabilities, and motives. The one thing binding each of these groups together is their loyalty to the family and the common goal to make money. Examples of common activities are burglary; mugging, assassination, hacking, slavery, and the ever-popular drug-trade. As a member of Ex Praeda one is understood to do criminal things but most of the time these things are done with a sense of purpose beyond simply committing chaos for fun. While it is allowed for a family member to perform various Non-Aligned Actions while on their off time it is expected that a family member strive to work as a cohesive member of a unit while on mission as it is no longer just about your well being but also your family’s. Learn how to work in a group and evolve your character’s attitude to help function in the hierarchy but do not expect to be pushed and treated like a military unit. Core Ideals # Respect and loyalty to the family. We have come from all walks of life to be here. By showing fidelity, motivation and cooperation we each have earned our place at the table. # Be daring and imaginative to create wealth. The chains of day jobs and paychecks have been cut free. The fantasies of excess and desperations to make your life or others better no longer have limits. Take from the rich. Take from the poor. Become an entrepreneur or help support the dreams of others. # Have fun! You will come across a wealth of people who have day jobs, from small to great. Those who walk the light then disappear into the alleyways. With few restrictions, you can create new friends, new relationships and bring your dreams to new heights in a world few can prove exists.. # Though you will rarely be told what you can and cannot do, your actions represent more than just your own self now. Take into consideration the ripples of your actions and what it will bring. Seek the opinions of the elders in the group and know you’re not alone anymore - things that will come to harm you my come to harm your family, too. # Respect the people around you. Even if you do not like them, even if what they do irritates you. Look to the bosses and underbosses for guidance. Support each other in the things that you do, remember that being alone is more often a choice made by you than for you. Credentials Family Communications: Access to the communications network is given to you upon being invited. While we do not trust everyone right off of the street: the invitation only happens once you have been considered and deemed worthy of becoming a member of the family. Each member will be allowed to choose a callsign or if that is already taken one will be appointed to them upon joining. Anyone which which uses the real names of family members on comms will be punished and as such protocol will be observed at all times to keep slip ups from outing various family members on purpose or accident. Safe-houses: Many new prospects come off of the streets with nothing. The family provides a location which both helps to improve the life of these prospects to get them situated but they also serve as a staging ground for the prospect and observation room which allows the family to monitor the activities of the individual to help weed out those unacceptable to join as well as potential threats and spies. At any time these safe-houses may be abandoned in a time of need and they are numerous. OOC wise this is just an rp tool used to represent all of the various resources The Family has and that our official operations may be moved at any time due to not being locked down to a single location. The website and Ex Praeda Discord channel are available upon joining Ex Praeda. Utilize the RP logs section and discord channel via pastbin.com as your medium to turn in your roleplay logs for Mega Credits and proof of activity. All members are free to and encouraged to utilize the Discord and SL Ex Praeda chat in order to communicate with the rest of the family. Formatting your post certain ways will determine how you are communicating. The first letter denotes the style of communication followed by the callsign. Current rules require any form of encryption requires at least +1 hax so get a cyberdeck to cover your bases for the roleplay. Examples are; RED Hello. This is vocal. RED Hello. This is text form. RED Hello. This is encrypted voice. RED Hello. This is encrypted text. Applications As Ex Praeda is a secretive syndicate and as such applying requires a bit of legwork on the part of potential prospects. In order to join do the following; 1: Talk/IM to any member of Ex Praeda OOC. 2: Figure out what sort of criminal you are and how Ex Praeda may have heard about you. 3: If you do not know the above, commit a crime in the city with another player or storyteller then log it and turn it in. We will use this as a way to contact you in character to get the ball rolling. 4. Should you suspect any of our members is allegedly ExP due to previous interactions and wish to approach one of them, IM the person first and tell us how you came upon the information so it may be determined legitimate or not. Metagaming is a big no go. Core Family Principles Due to the nature of being in a criminal organization a level of subtlety is required. # Wear disguises while committing crime. # Do not speak about family business in the open. # We may have allies but our business is also none of theirs. # Do not bring people home to the home base. If you wish to rp bringing them to your own personal one make sure your titler represents that while also informing the family of visitors. # Make sure crime you commit has a purpose and brings some form of wealth to you and the family. Random violence is liable to get you caught. # Expect at some point that you will be caught. All things from fines and jail time to torture are likely. It is expected that one knows there will be worse if they have a loose tongue. # Keep as much of your illegal items stored away and not on your person. When you get caught, which will be eventually, you will want to limit the fines and not have your gear taken from you. # Remember your kit and be creative with its use. The canny thief is a living thief. # Support your family. Learn each others tactics rather than relying on your own build. Together we are stronger than any single criminal. # Have fun! There is an incredible potential for imagination and self starting in the group. If you ever have questions, always feel free to come to Bosses, Underbosses, storyteller or mentor on sim. Aligned Actions # Act with honor. Be honest with people and act fairly. Don’t fear the outcome of something - concentrate on having a great time. # Be courteous. You’ll be surprised the friends you’ll make when you keep a level head through a difficult situation. # Know the rules. It’s always good to keep a copy of the item list and dice rules open while you play. When disagreements arise, ask for a moment to confirm the rule. If it is ambiguous and you absolutely cannot come to common ground, you can always politely ask for an admin. Do not let yourself give in to something that contradicts what you know - but it is always best to keep calm about it. # Be a productive member of the family. You are completely free to do almost anything you want. Pull a storyteller, suggest events to the group, get acquaintances together to imagine a small part of the world. Become immersed and create the blank spaces left by the overall themes of the world. If you ever need assistance, there are usually staff members available to help you create. # If a problem arises log it and be polite. Get the logs to the admins or myself and let them take care of it. # Communicate. Biggest issues on the sim arise from people either not communicating or miscommunicating. Don’t feel afraid to approach someone and set something up. You’ll be surprised at how many people don’t mind being set up for a pickpocket attempt or an orderly ambush. When everyone is on the same page, there is much less miscommunication. # Use the forums. Many things are on the forums. SL loses notices a lot. Important stuff will be there as well. Non-Aligned Actions # CALLSIGNS EXIST FOR A REASON, USE THEM, OUTING PEOPLE BY USE OF ACTUAL NAMES IS BAD. # Do not rumormonger. One of the most powerful ways to get people to push you aside or quit is when people spread information whether it be true or untrue. If the community is toxic it makes the entire sim unhealthy for no good reason. # Do not cheat. We as players need to be able to be trusted and if you are caught cheating you will not only damage your reputation but also ours as you represent us with everything you do. # Do not lie. Lying in an OOC sense is unacceptable as it fits into cheating as well. Lying IC is acceptable as long as you remember your loyalty. If we can not trust you in either sense communication breaks down and you may lose your place among us. # Don’t be a jerk. It should not have to be said but it fits in with being courteous and part of a healthy community. Our line of work sometimes comes with doing things to other players that they do not like but it helps to know that it is all in character. Should this bleed into the realm of out of character/real life it makes you less fun to be around which is the antithesis of our purpose. We as a family bring fun to ourselves but also the sim. # Do not be a victim. In an out of character/real life sense we know that many people will not hold themselves to our standards. Lying and cheating will happen to us. Do not allow yourself to be brought down to their level but also make sure that you remain educated enough to know when it is happening and polite enough not to become part of the problem. Let the administration know about this, keep logs of what is going on and remove yourself, politely, from the situation. # Do not be idle. If you want something to do make it happen. The fastest way to boredom is sitting around waiting for other people to make things happen for you. Put effort into making things happen and you will notice much more happens around you. How to Advance Advancing in the family is a mixture of skill and time. # Be active. First and foremost activity is required in order for anything to happen. If you are around, attend events, assist in leading your peers through fun or simply show up to build up your own reputation and renown, nothing can happen if you are not here. # Be loyal. The family is a dangerous business and we call ourselves a family for a reason. While the lower ranks may not enjoy quite as many perks as the upper echelons we always try to support those who support us. # Act with as much professionalism as you can. Not everyone can be suave and smooth but you are part of a professional criminal syndicate not a Junk-hound or random street crook. Take pride in your job and note that what you do represents us as a whole. # Improve. This goes with skill as much as anything. Learn the system. Learn how to be a team and work together to form tactics that one can not complete alone. If you need help with builds ask community members and family members. Should you need help gearing up ask the family for assistance and prepare to perform jobs in order to get the spare gear as a reward. Uniform There is no standard uniform though some tend towards Red and Black. The best idea is to dress for the location you are in. Rough parts of town wear ripped and dirty clothing while posh areas wear what is in style. Come up with outfits that both fit your character but also help you fit in with your surroundings. While on mission disguises are a requirement. Kit Be creative and carry as many interesting toys as you can. Specifically non-permanents or tools which may be situationally useful. Gas grenades, acetylene torches, grappling hooks, lighters, disguise kits, motion detectors, electronic countermeasures etc. While only one tool in most cases is allowed to be equipped, many of these may be used in PVE events where you may use these items in unconventional ways. It goes unsaid that everyone should carry health stims. No matter your build you should carry a heavy pistol with you. Loading alternate ammunition is a special action which can be effectively free if you have something like haste. Otherwise the base damage of the pistol is decent and gives you the ability to do ranged combat with any build. More options is always better than no options so do not limit yourself. The group container is there to store items needed for group events and to also assist the members getting to their end build. After you graduate to thug or beyond you will be allowed into the main base where the container is stored. Should you see things in there which would help you reach your full potential ask any of the underbosses, quartermaster, or the boss if you may have it. In order to obtain gear from the container you may be expected to do a mission to earn a piece of gear, pay market price, or direct trade. Obviously those who donate money and gear to the container on a regular basis will be looked at more leniently as those who provide to us will be provided for. Recruitment All members should be supporting the family by showing their Ex Praeda tag as often as they can to show the sim who we are. Metagaming is always an issue however so some may choose to hide their affiliation but OOC word of mouth should point any potential recruits to the right people. Ex Praeda recruits from the streets, holonet, and word of mouth. The family looks for those who have reputations already established in order to gage how appropriate the person is for joining. You should have backstory as to what sort of criminal you are and an idea of the type of crime you want to do along with what your character is willing to do. As this sim is quite dark we accept criminals of all walks from serial killing murderers and assassins to simple street thugs and drug pushers. The one thing to keep in mind is that you must be able to exist within a hierarchy, follow rules however loose, and be loyal to the family first and foremost regardless of personal connection. After you get this information contact one of our members for an introduction and we can work out how to get you introduced to the family as a Prospect in an in character way that works for everyone involved. Induction Once a prospect graduates into a proper thug they will be inducted into the family via a small bonding ritual. This ritual will require the prospect to stand before a small council, pledge their loyalty to Ex Praeda, and smear their blood on to two special coins, one of which the new thug will keep as a token of their loyalty. This coin will be used to prove a character’s membership at various events and will be removed from the character upon their removal from the group should they leave for any reason, denying them access to our various services and resources. Ranks and Pay Grades * Rank 1: Prospect * Rank 2: Thug * Rank 3: Suit * Rank 4: Lieutenant * Rank 5: Underboss * Rank 6: Right Hand * Rank 7: Boss * No Rank: Agent * No Rank: Pusher * No Rank: Fence Departments and Specialties Prospect’s are the lowest entry level criminals. At this rank you are known to the family but not necessarily aware of the attention. A current family member should have contacted you in character and assisted you in getting to one of the many safe-houses. Your duties are to continue to do criminal things in order to build rep. On an OOC level Prospects are urged to log their activities on the forum extensively. Either an Underboss or Lieutenant should be considered a handlers and will be the point of contact to this player giving them various assignments. Thugs are the first rank which the family recognizes as a family member. Here you will perform menial tasks for the family which usually include getting your hands dirty as well as going on training missions to gage your style and tactics. Thugs may be regularly used as low level security for safe-houses or street toughs. OOC wise handlers should be providing assignments and training for Ex Praeda members of this level. Suit is the second rank within the family. Having been with the family for a while they have shown their loyalty and willingness to perform whatever duties the family asks. While thugs are not required to advance based on their preference of duties, Suits generally lead a group of Thugs which may be considered a sub gang operating out of their own safe-house. This is the basic rank within the family and likely what most Ex Praeda members will be. Specialities After proving themselves as a suit, a member can choose a specialty to focus on. Someone in a specialty is working to become an authority in either combat (a sort of high grade street thug, hitman, or enforcer to backup the family), Infiltration (hacking, sheaking, pickpocketing), or negotiations (socializing with potential targets, working on the more “legitimate” or white collar sort of crime). Each of these have 3 ranks that one can advance through, giving them more authority to the ones below them. The two Specialties are Agent and Enforcer. Lieutenant is the third rank within the family. These people have shown their utter devotion to the family and have proven their skill time and again. Lieutenants operate as both internal security as well as a sort of mediator to the Suits and below. If a problem happens within the family itself the Lieutenants should be the first ones approached as they will likely be more lenient than if the boss has to handle it themselves. Should someone show themselves to be disloyal the Lieutenants will likely be the ones called to dealing out the punishments. Underboss is second only to the Boss and The Right Hand themselves. Each Underboss will be given specific duties based on their area of expertise but all have the capability of gathering a group of family and sending them out on missions. Underbosses are expected to help keep the family operating through various means whether going with the group itself or setting up a heist. Underbosses are all allowed to pull from the family’s container in order to assist family members in gearing up. Right Hand is the second in command. Where the Boss runs as a more legitimate face for the group, the right hand oversees more of the day to day. Typically, Underbosses would bring issues and concerns up to the Right Hand who could act as a mouthpiece for the boss in their absence. Boss is the Boss aka leader of Ex Praeda. They oversee the operations of the family in the colony in any way needed. Ranks below are assigned on a case by case or request basis Agent’s are the informants within the family. Generally these individuals work as spies within other organizations in order to filter information to the family but they may also be talented hackers and scouts who infiltrate locations with intent to steal secrets or monitor a potential heist location. Fence’s are those skilled at playing both the market for legitimate orders and filling black market orders as well. Each Fence is required to know the price of goods and must be adept and making money not just for themselves but also filling the Ex Praeda monetary reserves. Other than Underbosses, fences are the only one’s allowed to pull equipment from the family container in order to make deals. Goals Performing any these types of roleplays, or even variations of these roleplays, then turning in the logs can be rewarded with a Mega Credit or a rank up in the group. Higher ranks are expected to maintain a level of activity to keep their rank. Recruiting: The hard truth about a role play sim is that turnover is generally quick. Members come and go but the most successful groups are those who are active in both recruitment and events. All of our members should be on the lookout for new recruits which they think would fit in with the family. Be helpful to them in general and make sure you are knowledgeable about the system. Get the recruit in question in contact with any of the underbosses or the boss in order to make everything official but feel free to role play with the individual without giving them too much information about what you do. Remember subtlety. Leading Heists: Getting ideas for a heist, helping build one, roleplaying out gathering information about potential spots to hit, targets of opportunity to assassinate and bring worthwhile black market contracts to our attention. Once this legwork is done form a team and lead them yourself or via storyteller to complete said heist. Training recruits: This generally ends up being similar to the above but setting up training exercises may also be done in the datanet. While no tangible reward can be gotten in the form of loot, training exercises provide a much needed arena for testing out skills and honing combat strategie. This also provides an opportunity for team leaders to observe the trainees style of gameplay in order to better coordinate future heists as each person’s build has strengths and weaknesses but so does how they play. Teaching everyone how to not only react to their fellows but also how to work together to combine tactics will greatly improve chances of success. Dual Enlistment and Termination After you have been brought into the family you may join one job. Please note that the very nature of Ex Praeda means that you will at some point be found out as a criminal so any job you get may suffer. Utilize all of your skills of deception and disguise in order to obfuscate and protect your job but in the end you are expected to remain loyal to Ex Praeda at the cost of a job. Remember that joining another faction or job as a spy is always an option but you must first contact the other job or faction leader and inform both them and myself of your intent. We will only allow you to perform spying RP if you intend to use it to promote further role play rather than gaining a benefit for the family at the expense of other people in the sim. Once a spy is allowed in you will follow the spying rules, work on not causing drama, and become very close to both leaders to make sure all information gathered is legitimate and not role play destroying. In the end your loyalty will be asked to be proven. Should this become a question you will be removed. Also note that even if you are spying on a job you will be held to the full extend of the spying rules regardless on if they state they are only required for faction versus faction spying. Any member who decides that they wish to give out information about the family to other groups regardless of job or faction OR if they wish to give us information about a job or faction which they are apart of will also have to follow the spying rules and speak with both faction/job leaders. Spying role play is taken very seriously and most times is more detrimental to the health of the sim than it is beneficial. To reiterate spying is supposed to be a way to help add more role play to the sim. If you abuse this you will not be considered trustworthy on an out of character level and you have no place with family. If you quit or are exiled, you will be required to turn in any items given to you via loan. Items with which you earned are yours. Failure to do so will result in a bounty and you will be hunted until we take back what is ours and more. Secure Doors The doors to each safehouse is keyed to specific individuals via a keycode, IFF, and in some cases DNA as well. Those who do not enter properly will set off an alarm alerting key members of Ex Praeda as well as the current tenants to the breach. Base defenses for most of the safehouses are nothing more than hidden cameras, locked doors, and silent alarms unless the occupants have gone through the trouble of setting traps. Capturing enemies If you defeat and down another player in combat, you may capture them for the next 4 hours. Always IM and ask your prisoners about their limitations, such as whether they would be comfortable with torture. Examples of things to do with a captured player is get them to pay you to let them go just as Colsec does fines or demand a ransom from their faction. Do NOT just toss a player into a cell and run off. Roleplay with them. Its no fun for them to sit in a cell by themselves and log off. Keep roleplaying with them. You may do a multitude of things to them. If you have no more use for them, they may leave, even if 4 hours have not elapsed. Do note that most times, we as Ex Preada will either disable and handcuff a fallen target if the mission calls for as little blood spilled as possible or we will terminate/neutralize a foe. Remember to call your local cleaners to assist in either case. Other player characters may not be killed without their consent and as such will most likely be left unconscious wherever the role play takes you.Category:Factions Category:Organizations Category:Lore